


德杯后2

by gebiwanglaoyang



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebiwanglaoyang/pseuds/gebiwanglaoyang
Relationships: 昭野 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	德杯后2

上次德杯之后第二天，俩人一个输了决赛，一个输了季军赛。灰头土脸的俩人没有时间过多联系，队里也开始紧张的准备备战春季赛。  
一眨眼春季赛两轮打完，都是一胜一负，这个时候队里也都接到了休年假的通知。  
田野也买了回家的机票，没想到的是基地的队友们溜的一个比一个快，很快基地里就剩下他一个人过夜，不过自己也是第二天一早的机票，想着玩游戏熬一夜就行，没什么大问题。  
空空旷旷的训练室很少见，平时这会儿正是训练室最热闹人最多的时候，这会儿太安静了，田野反而觉得不太适应，忙碌的人一旦闲下来，就想起些有的没的。  
“我的东西你给我含好了”想起胡显昭说这话时，混乱的热气横冲直撞扫过他敏感的耳廓。  
不能联想，一联想就更糟糕。  
反正现在基地没人。。。  
手的反应比脑子更快，田野一手伸到自己胯下，一把撸起半勃的家伙，捋着红润的软沟，田野皮肤很白，有着纤细的腰和腿，透着娇矜贵气，娇嫩的肉棒是浅粉色……  
这时推拉门突然啪的一下开了，一下子把田野给吓萎了。

胡显昭的大头很突兀似的出现在门口。

“你……！”田野想问问这个人来干嘛，你字刚出口其他字就被扑过来的胡显昭吻回了嘴里。田野给他亲得有点懵，躲了几次都被胡显昭扳回来。最后躲得田野不高兴了，两只手“啪”地拍住他的脸。

“胡显昭！你来干嘛？”

“想你……”少年明朗的笑意弥漫在脸上，撒娇般的鼻音就像一个天真的孩子，田野看的一瞬间愣了神儿，直到胡显昭两只手毫不含糊从宽大的衣服下摆摸上田野的乳首，捏的田野一个哆嗦，再顺势把电竞椅放倒，压在他身上，毛茸茸的头蹭上田野的脸，满足的把他抱在怀里。

虽然两人有过多次的肌肤之亲，但是毕竟之前都是集体生活，单独相处时间不多，有点时间都是迫不及待的真刀真枪直接就干。今天这种情况让田野有点意外，他听着男孩子支支吾吾的声音突然脸红，心脏也好像突然停摆然后又跳动了起来。

胡显昭贴在他胸口嘟嘟囔囔着什么，然后往他怀里钻。两个人相拥在小小的电竞椅上，身体紧紧的贴着，薄薄的衣物下面已经掩藏不住两人莽撞的欲望。

“野仔刚刚一个人在偷偷干什么？”

“这可是训练室诶”

“野仔真是个不乖的野仔。”田野的视线只能看到胡显昭的大头，都能听出他话中带着的笑意。

“野仔的身体这么淫荡，要忍不住了吗？”胡显昭支起身体，顺势滑下来，蹲在田野前面“那就让我好好查看一下吧。”

胡显昭扯掉田野的裤子，把他的一条腿挂在扶手上，一口含住了他的肉棒。手指轻柔地揉搓着两个卵囊。嘴唇裹住还柔软的肉棒，把它全都含在嘴里。舌头敲打着龟头，像含着一颗小鸡蛋似的用力一嘬，胡显昭又吮住了卵囊的薄皮，吸进口唇里用牙齿轻咬，把两个囊袋都伺候了一遍，再回到肉棒根部，从下面一直舔到顶上，舔了个遍之后再一口吞掉。

田野望着天花板，颤抖的快感充斥着整个大脑。胡显昭在那里毫不顾忌的品尝着。田野抓过他的头发，控制不住的抬起腰，一个深喉觉得好像内脏要被吸走了。

高潮来的有点快，没注意精液已经全部灌进了胡显昭的口里。满嘴的腥味，胡显昭舌头一卷，全部咽了下去。连嘴唇上的都舔掉。

田野从高潮中回过神来，缺却发现自己在训练室里几近赤裸，双腿还被胡显昭挂在扶手上，私处完全暴露在空气中，软掉的分身瑟瑟发着抖。胡显昭却好像没事人一样衣装整齐，不禁觉得羞耻，想挣扎着起身穿衣服时，却被胡显昭按住。

“野仔爽过了，我还没有呢。”

…………

田野决定收假回来以后也死不承认那个电竞椅是他们自己弄坏的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
